1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument stand, especially to an instrument stand that is collapsible for convenient carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Stringed instruments such as but not limited to guitars, violins, cellos and the like are held in hand, are generally hollow and have strings so must be handled carefully. When the stringed instrument is not being used, it is stored in a bag or is held by an instrument stand to prevent the guitar from falling down, being knocked, tripped over or stepped on. If accidentally hit an instrument body may be damaged causing their sound quality to be reduced and requiring remodeling or strings to break or snap. Moreover, the stringed instrument on the instrument stand can be shown to consumers in a guitar shop and left on stage or in studios during rest periods.
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional instrument stand (90) has a base assembly (92), a stationary rod (91) and two arms (93).
The base assembly (92) is disposed on the ground and has a central shaft (921) and two assistant shafts (922). The central shaft (921) has a standing end, a pivot end and an elongated hole. The elongated hole of the central shaft (921) is formed through the central shaft (921). The assistant shafts (921) are pivotally connected to the central shaft (921). Each assistant shaft (922) has a standing end and a pivot end. The pivot end of the assistant shaft (922) pivotally connects to the pivot end of the central shaft (921).
The stationary rod (91) has a lower end and an upper end. The lower end of the stationary rod (91) is mounted through the elongated hole of the central shaft (921) of the bass assembly (92).
The arms (93) are pivotally connected to the bass assembly (92) and the stationary rod (91). Each arm (93) is pivotally connected to the stationary rod (91) and respectively to a corresponding assistant shaft (922) of the bass assembly (92) and has a supporting bracket (931) and a holding bracket (932). The supporting bracket (931) stands on the ground and pivotally connects the lower end of the stationary rod (91) and the corresponding assistant shaft (922) of the bass assembly (92). The holding bracket (932) is mounted on the supporting bracket (931), pivotally connects to the stationary rod (91) and has a pivot end and a hook. The pivot end of the holding bracket (932) pivotally connects to the upper end of the stationary rod (91). The hook of the holding bracket (932) prevents an instrument mounted on the arms (93) from falling forwards.
With further reference to FIG. 11, a guitar is mounted on the holding brackets (932) of the arms (93) while the arms (93) are unfolded.
However, the conventional instrument stand (90) retains a large legroom even after being folded. The different shafts, rods or brackets overlap with each other, have protruding ends and are inconvenient for carrying and must be carried separate from the instrument since they may cause damage to the instrument. Therefore, the conventional instrument stand (90) is usually placed and used in a specific position. Thus, if the conventional instrument stand (90) cannot be carried with the guitar, the guitar should be placed on the ground and causing exterior damage to due to ground contact or accidental damage. However, musicians frequently need to travel for performances, recordings, practices and the like and carry their instruments so require an instrument stand that is portable, easy to use, easy to carry, unlikely to cause damage and reliable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable instrument stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.